


Bodyguard Baby

by halfsweet



Series: Parenthood AU [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: David's jealousy is cute. Sometimes.





	Bodyguard Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> @laudanum_cafe, I distinctly remember you mentioning your birthday is in May but idk when so... HAPPY BIRTHMONTH! Hope you enjoy this one!

Patrick has always been great with kids. Kids love him, and the parents adore him since they saw him teach and treat their kids at the shop, so it’s no surprise that one of the parents offered to pay him to do a surprise performance at their kid’s birthday party. Patrick accepted, of course, but told them that they didn’t need to pay him. He’d gladly do it for free.

Which is a load of bull.

Because, honestly, with a perpetually-hungry-for-cookies two year old and a baby on the way, they’re going to need all the money they can get.

Luckily he managed to convince Patrick to take the money, or else he’s going to have to pull a guilty card on him.

It’s a Saturday morning, and they’re gearing up to go to the birthday party with Patrick’s guitar ready in its case by the door.

“My handsome boy.” Patrick gushes as he finishes dressing David up in a new shirt that Uncle Dallon bought him and styling his hair. Gerard has been teaching him how to style David’s hair into a quiff, like his, and now that he’s seen the result—

He’s convinced that David has 100% of his DNA instead of 50%.

“Mama Bear’s handsome boy!” David chirps, which makes Patrick laugh before peppering David’s face with smooches.

He smiles at the sight. Is it possible to fall in love even more when you’re already deep in love?

He kneels down next to them and pulls David to his chest, kissing his chubby cheek and breathing in his baby powder smell that never fails to give him comfort. “And Daddy’s handsome Little Bear.”

“Daddy’s handsome Little Bear!”

Laughing, he gives another David kiss before all of them stand up, ready to go.

“Mama Bear.” David whines as he raises both his hands. “I want up.”

Patrick smiles and holds one of David’s raised hand instead, which makes David whine even louder. “Mama Bear can’t carry you, Little Bear. Let’s just hold hands, okay?”

David purses his lips, disappointed, and lowers the other arm that’s still in the air. “Okay, but don’t let go.”

“Mama Bear won’t.” Patrick promises as they head to the door. Right when Patrick bends down to pick up his guitar, he beats him to it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, smiling as he moves to take back his guitar from him. “I can carry a guitar, Brendon.”

He tuts as he moves the guitar case away from Patrick’s reach, then pokes at Patrick’s bump, slightly hidden by his large sweater. “You’re already carrying our child. You don’t need to be carrying anything else.”

“Thanks. You’re really sweet.” Patrick leans in to peck him on the cheek with a smile. “Maybe I should get pregnant more often so you’ll carry all the groceries yourself.”

His eyebrow raises in amusement, and just as he’s about to retort with something of his own, David lets out a sharp screech of _“No!”_. They both turn to look at him, confusion plastered across their faces at David’s deep frown and angry glare.

“No baby! _No! More! Baby!_ ”

-

“Tricky’s here!”

All the children flock towards them—Patrick in particular—when they enter the gate, eager to greet Patrick as their excited voices fill the air, chirping _“Tricky”_ like birds.

“Patrick! I’m so glad you can make it!”

As Patrick’s busy greeting and entertaining the kids, he places the guitar case down and takes David from Patrick, lifting him up into his arms before he’s drowned in the sea of children. Then, he faces the parents.

“Brendon, how are you?” One of the parents asks as they shake hands.

“Good as always.” He replies, smiling when the parents coo over David, who is soaking up at all the attention.

“Oh, your son looks _so_ much like you! He’s so adorable!”

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Patrick rolling his eyes at him, and he can’t help smirking. For every compliment David gets about his looks, none of them mention anything about David having Patrick’s features.

“Did you hear what they say?” He whispers to Patrick excitedly when all the parents are busy fawning over David and the children are bouncing around and grabbing Patrick’s hands to catch his attention. “He looks like—”

Patrick shuts him up with a quick peck on the lips. “The next one’s gonna look like me. You just wait and see.”

He hums. “Maybe. Maybe not. The Urie genes are pretty strong, just saying.”

The corner of Patrick’s lips quirk up into a small grin. “Trust me. I have a strong feeling on this one.”

“If it doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll have another one.”

He bursts into laughter at Patrick’s answer. Never in his life has he met someone who’s as adamant as Patrick to have a kid that is going to have his own features.

-

When it’s already towards the middle of the party, the girl’s parent requests for the kids to sit down, and hushed confused whispers fill the air as they sit cross-legged on the paved ground. Then, the second Patrick comes out with a guitar and sits down on the picnic table, all the kids _lose it._

Seriously, it’s probably the loudest noise he’s ever heard next to David’s screaming.

David clutches at his arm.“Mama Bear.”

“Yeah.” He smiles as he keeps his eyes on Patrick, proud blossoming in his chest. _His boyfriend is so amazing._ “It’s Mama Bear.”

He looks down when David starts to become restless in his lap, David’s hands having a tight grip on his arm that the nails are digging into his flesh. He winces at the slight pain. “Little Bear? What’s wrong?”

“Mama Bear.” He points to Patrick, who’s still strumming his guitar and singing to the kids, and whines. “Daddy, Mama Bear.”

“You want to go to Mama Bear?”

David nods, making a high-pitched voice at the back of his throat. “Mama Bearrrrr.”

Sighing, he pulls David back to his chest and kisses the top of his head. “Mama Bear’s busy. Let’s wait a while, okay?”

David makes a whining sound again, but it ends their conversation there. Although, it doesn’t end his confusion as David continues to wriggle in lap again.

-

Halfway through the performance, as some of the kids have moved forward to get closer to Patrick, he stops focusing on Patrick and pays attention to the fidgety toddler instead. “Something wrong? You wanna go to the bathroom?”

He expects that that would be it, the reason why David wouldn’t sit still— it’s the only logical explanation. But, honestly, after only having and knowing his son for two and a half years, he always continues to be surprised by David.

David looks up at him and furrows his brows as he points to Patrick. “Daddy! They’re stealing Mama Bear! Go get Mama Bear now!”

See? Surprised. But not too surprised, considering he's been expecting David to do something the second Patrick has his attention on someone that's not him.

“Are you jealous?” He asks, eyebrows raising in amusement.

“No.” David puffs his cheeks. “I don't want jelly. I want Mama Bear.”

He laughs and pinches David’s round cheeks. His son is _so_ cute. “That's not what jealous means.”

David fully turns around in his lap to face him, his eyes wide. “What's jealous?”

“Jealous is the feeling you feel when you don't like what someone has.” He explains to David, who is paying all his attention to him and trying to digest the new information. “And in your case, you don't like it when those kids are near Mama Bear, do you?”

David shakes his head and pouts. “No.”

“That,” he taps on David's nose, then chuckles when David crinkles his nose, “is jealousy. You're jealous of the kids because they're close to Mama Bear.”

David crosses his arms against his chest. “ _My_ Mama Bear.”

He laughs. Nothing is more adorable than his son getting jealous with other kids over Patrick. “Don’t worry, Little Bear. You get to go home with Mama Bear. They don’t. So you don’t have to be jealous, okay?”

David turns back around as he grumbles to himself. His voice is too low to hear, but he’s pretty sure it sounds something like: _“My Mama Bear.”_

He buries his face in David’s hair as he holds David closer, all the while stifling his laughter. Wonder where David gets his jealousy from.

-

The children are all now singing along with Patrick, bopping their heads and swaying side to side. It's cute, watching them so enraptured by Patrick's performance. Or rather, just Patrick, in general.

He himself is enjoying the performance that Patrick is giving that he almost forgets about David, who is getting more and more agitated by the second.

Just as he hums the song Patrick is singing, David jumps off of his lap and runs straight to Patrick, clinging onto Patrick's leg and trying to climb up to his lap.

He pales, watching the entire commotion happening as the parents just laugh. Patrick stops strumming his guitar for a second to hold and balance David, who, apparently, has somehow successfully managed to settle on Patrick's thigh.

Patrick returns back to singing and his guitar as if nothing happened while David keeps a protective grip on Patrick's shirt the entire time.

He sighs. Honestly, this is just ridiculous. Where in the world does David get his jealousy from, anyway?

Then, there's tap on his shoulder, and he turns to see one of the parents smiling and pointing at David. "Your son is adorable!"

He laughs nervously. Well, as jealous as David is, he still looks adorable either way, especially when he's looking up at Patrick almost adoringly.

Okay, maybe David got that adoring part from him, but he's not complaining.

-

“Patrick, come sit in the middle!”

It's already the end of the party, and it’s time for a group picture. Patrick has made himself comfortable on the ground, sitting criss-cross right in the middle as the other adults stand behind him; he himself is standing just on the left side of Patrick with David in his arm. All the other kids swarm over to where Patrick is, wanting to sit near him as the birthday girl has already reserved Patrick’s lap as her throne.

“Daddy!” David shrieks and tugs at his collar frantically, almost choking him in the process. “Mama Bear! Daddy, they’re stealing Mama Bear!”

“They’re not stealing Mama Bear, David.” He chokes out, at the same time trying to get David’s grip off of his collar. “David, I can’t br—”

“They are!” David insists, completely freaking out and pulling at his collar even more. “Daddy, save Mama Bear!”

Okay, maybe David’s jealousy isn’t so cute when it comes to him and his need to breathe.

“David, hey.” He loosens David’s grip from his collar and turns David’s sour face towards him instead of the giggling children surrounding Patrick. “If you behave, I’ll let you have cookies when we get home, okay?”

The sulky expression on David’s face slowly melts into hope. “Promise?”

Figures. All it takes for his son to listen and do what he says is some cookies.

He chuckles as he strokes David’s hair once, making sure the hair doesn’t ruffle up too much. “Promise. Now look at the camera, then we can go home with Mama Bear and get you those cookies.”

David’s eyes, which are already wide and starry when he mentioned cookies the first time, get impossibly wider and shinier at the mention of _Mama Bear_ and _cookies_ in the same sentence. “Okay!”

After the picture is taken—with David, thankfully, not pulling any last minute stunts or attitudes—he walks over to Patrick, who is being smothered with hugs by the kids. A smile unconsciously makes its way on his face.

Would their family be like that someday? With a lot of kids and love and laughter and hugs all the time?

Well, he wouldn’t mind that. They would probably have to move out of Patrick’s small apartment and work, like, 72 hours a day to get enough money to support that big of a family.

But it’s going to be worth it, for sure.

Once the kids finally let go of Patrick, his whole body warms up and tingles at the aura surrounding Patrick. It’s official. He _definitely_ wants to see Patrick arounds kids more often— especially if the kids are theirs.

And he also kind of wants to see Patrick pregnant a lot more often too. The pregnancy glow makes him even more ethereal; he just _radiates_ as if he were the brightest star in the universe.

“Hey.” Patrick grins as he walks up towards them, his hair tousled from the attack of the hugs by the kids earlier, but it makes him look even more adorable. Softer, even. _God,_ he _loves_ this man.

“Hey yourself.” He greets back, then nods towards the gate. “Ready to go? I promised Little Bear—” he emphasizes the nickname with a peck to David’s cheek, who giggles at the contact, “—cookies when we get back.”

“Cookies!” David chants as he lifts both his fists up in the air. “Cookies! Cookies!”

Patrick laughs at David’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, let me just grab my guitar.”

“I believe this is yours?”

They turn around at the voice, and his eyebrows furrow when a brown-haired guy, as tall as him, smiling at Patrick, whose face widens with a grin in recognition.

“Michael!” Patrick takes a step forward to hug this… this _Michael_ dude before taking his guitar. Who even is he anyway? Patrick's ex-boyfriend? “I haven’t seen you in a long time. What are you doing here?”

The _Michael_ dude laughs and— oh dear Lord, and he _dares_ to place his hands on Patrick? _The nerve._ “It’s my niece’s birthday. Thanks for performing, by the way. She loves it so much. I don’t think anything can top this birthday party.”

“It’s no problem.” Patrick beams. And _why_ is Patrick looking unbothered with this _Michael_ dude’s hand on him? Scratch that, _why_ does this _Michael_ dude still have his hand on Patrick? “She’s a sweet girl. A fast learner, too. She’s going to be a prodigy one day.”

“So… listen.” Michael chuckles and rubs his neck. Even though Michael has already taken his hand off of Patrick, he doesn’t like where this is going judging by the tone in Michael’s voice and the faint blush on his cheeks. “Maybe, uh, if you’re free, we can catch up? Over a cup of coffee?”

Oh, no.

Oh, _hell_ no. This Michael dude had _better_ not be doing what he thinks he’s doing.

Patrick blinks. “Like a date?”

“Yeah. If, uh, if that’s okay with you?”

Seriously? _Seriously?_

He’s standing there, with them, with David—his and Patrick’s _biological_ son _,_ who has _both_ _his and Patrick’s DNA_ —in his arms, and this dude has the _nerve_ to ask Patrick out on a _date?_

Is he being serious? _Is he for real?_

The sound of Patrick's chuckle brings him back to earth. “I don’t think my boyfriend’s okay with me going on a date with someone else, but I'd love to catch up with you. You can come to Andy's store. I'm working there. Joe's there, too.”

“Oh.” Michael flushes before letting out a nervous laughter and turning to him. “Hi. Sorry. I didn't know you're Patrick's boyfriend.”

“It's fine.” He gives this Michael dude a tight-lipped smile. Well. He can play nice. “Brendon. The boyfriend.”

“Michael. Patrick’s friend from college.” Michael introduces himself with a smile, and _how_ can someone smile so… so genuinely? Aren’t all _Michaels_ supposed to be stuck-ups? Why is this Michael being nice and friendly after being rejected? “And who is this little cutie?”

“Our son.” Patrick pipes in, face beaming with pride. “David. Two years old.”

“Well, _you_ are adorable.” Michael coos to David, who bounces and vibrates in his arm in giddy and excitement.

David gasps and turns to Patrick, grinning. “Mama Bear, I'm adorable!”

Traitor.

“Well, I guess I should go.” Michael turns to Patrick again with that— that _sickeningly_ sweet smile again on his face. Ugh, so desperate. _Disgusting_. “I’ll see you guys at the shop. Tell Joe I’ll bring him some pizza.”

“Will do.” Patrick nods and waves with his fingers. Seriously? Patrick’s never done that to him. “See you soon.”

Once Michael leaves, he grabs the guitar from Patrick and marches back to their car. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Patrick is following him. He can almost _feel_ Patrick smiling, unspoken words just hanging in the air between them.

He unlocks his car and proceeds to place the guitar inside before strapping David in his seat. When he goes to sit behind the wheel, Patrick is already in the passenger’ seat, with the seatbelt already in place, and grinning wide at him.

“You're cute when you're jealous.”

He looks at Patrick, one eyebrow raised. “I'm not jealous.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn't.”

“Daddy's jealous!” David shouts. “Daddy doesn’t like that guy near Mama Bear!”

Betrayed, he turns around to look at David and mocks a scowl as Patrick's laughter rings in the background. “No cookies for you, mister.”

“But Daddy!” David's face falls. “That's not fair! You promised!”

“Yeah? You should've picked my side, then.” He states as he faces back to the front to start the engine. “Let this be a lesson for you when you’re older.”

“But Daddy!”

“Don't worry, Little Bear. Mama Bear will give you cookies.” Patrick reaches to the backseat to stroke David’s hair, who lets out a happy squeal.

“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!”

He shakes his head and lets out an amused huff before driving back to their place. What a day.

-

He lies down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he waits for Patrick to finish putting David to sleep. It has been quite a day, taking the brunt of David’s jealousy the entire party.

His hand slides up to his own neck, a smile forming on his face as he recalls the memory of how distraught David was when he thought the kids were going to steal Patrick away from him to the point he almost choked him. Man, his son _really_ is something.

“What’s so amusing?”

He turns his head at the voice, and his smile widens as Patrick closes the door and switches off the light before settling down next to him. “Nothing. Just thinking about the party today.”

“Oh? You mean the part where you got jealous?”

A tick mark appears on his forehead. Does Patrick have to mention about that?

“Fine. I _was_ jealous. You're _my_ boyfriend.” He huffs in annoyance. “He should know you’re off limits, especially when I was _literally_ standing next to you and holding _our_ son. But _no,_ he asked you out anyway. _In front of me._ ”

“Yeah?” Patrick raises his eyebrows, amused. “What are you gonna do about it? How are you gonna show everyone I'm yours?”

His eyes narrow at the challenging tone in Patrick’s voice. He opens his mouth to answer Patrick’s question, but upon seeing the smirk on Patrick’s face, he closes his mouth back.

Oh, so Patrick wants to play _that_ game, huh.

“Why don’t I just show you instead?” He purrs, nuzzling Patrick’s neck before nibbling on his ear lobe.

“Go ahead. Let me see what you can do.”

At Patrick’s teasing voice, his face splits into a grin, and he quickly flips himself to hover Patrick before moving down to press a gentle kiss over Patrick's bump.

“Hang on tight, Tiny Bear. Things are going to get a little bumpy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another fic and it's not really fluff, so :^) hopefully I can get it done by this month!


End file.
